<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Hedgehogs and a Virus (ARCHIVED) by SilverAce06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903929">Three Hedgehogs and a Virus (ARCHIVED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAce06/pseuds/SilverAce06'>SilverAce06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Frustration, Mild Insanity on Behalf of the Hedgies, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAce06/pseuds/SilverAce06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An outbreak of a deadly disease forces the people of Mobius to stay at home and keep safe. Unfortunately for Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, that home is a shared one. Can the three learn to get along, or will they end up destroying the house, and quite possibly each other, first? (Rated T for language)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Hedgehogs and a Virus (ARCHIVED)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><strong>A/N: </strong>Just for clarification, the canon within this fic is purely based on the games, as well as the 'two worlds' canon that is currently...well...debatable. (Within the two worlds canon, Earth and 'Sonic's world,' which I refer to as Mobius, are two separate planets. The former is home to the humans, along with G.U.N. agents like Shadow, Rouge, Omega, etc., while the latter contains purely anthros like Sonic, the only exception being Eggman.) Also, in this fic, there's an anthro branch of G.U.N. on Mobius that works with the one on Earth. (Sorry if that was a bit confusing!)</p><p><strong>A/N (yes, a second one): </strong>Concerning updates, I'll be posting once every two weeks or so, alternating between this fic and 'Be My Mentor'. This is my first attempt at a 'comedy with plot' fic, so enjoy my struggles!</p>
<hr/><p>Chapter 1 - Two Runaways Trash My Couch</p><p>"What the...SHADOW!?"</p><p>Sonic jumped up from his spot on the couch and stared wide-eyed at the now-open front door of his house, where his dark counterpart stood drenched in rain from the thunderstorm raging outside. Lighting sounded in the distance, illuminating the pitch-black forest behind him. Shadow was carrying something in his arms, but Sonic hardly noticed, too flabbergasted by his sudden appearance to wonder what it was.</p><p>"What on <em>Mobius</em> are <em>you </em>doing here?" Sonic tried to keep the rage out of his tone. He was confused more than anything, but the words still sounded angry. "It's like three in the morning, man! Aren't you supposed 'ta be back in Station Square or something and-"</p><p>His voice cut off as Shadow ignored him, expression still unreadable; Sonic growled and bit back a curse. Shadow strode over to the worn sofa where the other had previously been sound asleep (he would have preferred to have still been that way) and, with surprising gentleness, set down the thing he was holding. And judging from the wet thud, the blue blur assumed he'd just lost his favorite sleeping spot. <em>Great.</em></p><p>"Faker, get the lights. Now." His deep voice sounded rushed, intense with a note of panic, and for a second, Sonic forgot how to move. "I said <em>now."</em></p><p>"Okay, okay! Jeez!"</p><p>Fluorescents flickered on with a pop, their light flooding the tiny living room. Two patched armchairs and an old, leather couch were huddled up against the walls, facing the flat-screen mounted on fading wallpaper. Blankets and clothes alike were strewn over their sides, and a few flower vases and various other trinkets lay scattered on the end-tables. Bookshelves full of what Tails had often called 'junk' were cornered behind the sofa. The floor wasn't much better off either, wooden planks covered in random objects that had been there for...well...it was better not to think how long it had been since he had cleaned the place. The house was a mess, a complete disaster zone, but to Sonic, it was home.</p><p>"Shads, would you <em>please </em>so kind as to explain why you decided to burst into my house and chuck your soaking wet stuff onto my bed? And, yes, I'm aware that I just called my couch a bed."</p><p>Sonic crossed his arms, right foot tapping against the floorboards as he waited for an answer. <em>And it better be a good one.</em></p><p>Shadow merely crouched down next to the thing on the sofa, blocking it from view, and turned back to face him. "I'll explain later. Get me a first aid kit or something."</p><p>
        <em>Oh.</em>
      </p><p>Without so much as another second to waste, the speedster ran to the kitchen to grab some supplies, tossing pots and pans out of the cupboards in his wake. Why he had decided to put the medical supplies in with the cooking stuff, he'd never know, but at least he knew where they were. Well, somewhat.</p><p>Rummaging through the cabinets some more, he finally found it, a small white box with a red sign on it tucked behind an outdated box of Cheerios. Sonic pushed the cereal aside and palmed the kit, jogging back into the den, where his uninvited guest was still waiting. He tossed it to Shadow, who caught the small pack with a curt nod and started to root through its contents.</p><p>While the other was busy, Sonic was finally given a minute to breathe, and more importantly, wonder what the heck his moody look-alike had gotten himself into this time. <em>I mean, I'm usually the one getting into this kinda stuff. </em>He stood up higher and looked past Shadow at the thing he had brought with him; it was covered completely in a soggy blanket and guessing from the need for a first aid kit, it was hurt. Bad.</p><p>"Do you want me to...er...get anything else? Ice-pack? Blankets? Water?" He bit his lip. "I could call the doctor or-"</p><p>"No. No doctors."</p><p>Sonic just gave him a skeptical look, but shrugged it off. He glanced back over at the injured...whatever it was...gosh, he really hated calling it a thing over and over again. He rocked back and forth on his sneakers (yes, he wears them to sleep, and would appreciate you not to judge him), and tried to guess what the 'thing' (again, he hated using that word) was. The task would be much easier if it wasn't cocooned in that old blanket, but from what he could tell, it looked to be about the same height as him and Shadow. Was it Mobian? Was it someone he knew? A little worry blossomed in his chest as the second thought occurred to him, but he held back the questions, as asked.</p><p>Well. If he couldn't ask questions, he could at least try to get a look at what or who was injured. <em>Plus, </em>he added mentally. <em>It looks cold...and wet.</em></p><p>He cringed internally. <em>...water...</em></p><p>"Not to interrupt or anything, but it's shivering pretty bad, and that blanket looks pretty soaked."</p><p>Shadow let out a grunt that Sonic took to mean that he could grab another one.</p><p>Tempted to let out some snarky remark, he grabbed a soft, blue blanket from off the back of one of the chairs. He hesitated for a minute, wanting to help, but not knowing how close Shadow would let him get to the wounded creature. He seemed quite protective of it, which the blue hedgehog found to be strange.</p><p>"Here, I'll do it," he growled, still not looking up from his work, which involved finally finding the roll of bandages that was stashed in the bottom of the container. Sonic handed him the quilt and leaned over the back of the couch, propping his chin in his hands.</p><p>Standing up, Shadow untangled the blanket, pulling it off in a single, soggy, motion, spraying droplets of rain all over the room. The blue blur would have been angry about the mess, had it not been for what was revealed underneath, or, in better terms, who.</p><p>"SILVER?!"</p><p>Said hedgehog was unconscious, scrapes covering his body, red seeping into his normally-grey fur. His boots and gloves were covered in mud and his head quills were disheveled and wet. He took a mental sigh, discovering that everything was still intact, but other than that, there were few positive things to say about the guy's condition.</p><p>Head snapping back towards the black hedgehog, Sonic gave him a glare that, in theory, could've easily set him on fire.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"</p><p>Shadow growled and sent him a look equally as deadly. "<em>I </em>didn't do anything."</p><p>Sonic waited for him to continue, but the darker hedgehog just resumed his work, drying off and bandaging Silver. Concern overtook his anger a little, and he dropped down next to him, watching as the scarlet scars were covered by white.</p><p>"What kind of stupid explanation is that?"</p><p>"Now is NOT the time, Faker. I get that you're mad, but Silver's well-being is a hell of a lot more important than whatever idiotic distrust you have towards me right now," Shadow quipped back, teeth clenched in frustration.</p><p>"<em>Fine."</em></p><p>Minutes passed as both of them sat in silence, the only sounds being the patter of rain on the roof and their own, soft breathing.</p><p>xxx</p><p>"So...er...what exactly happened? Y'know, with the random break-in and everything, I'm pretty sure I have the right to an explanation."</p><p>Sonic and Shadow sat on a woven rug in front of the house's fireplace, the latter wrapped in a towel, trying in vain to shake the rain out of his quills. It was pretty funny to watch, actually. Shadow had warmed up, both literally and figuratively, while Silver had remained on the couch, which had also been brought closer to the hearth. He still hadn't woken up.</p><p>"Well. I suppose I should start from the beginning, then."</p><p>Shadow stared at the flames for a moment before continuing, the warm air surrounding them in a sense of almost peace.</p><p>"There's a crisis back on our twin planet, Earth. A sort of easily-transmittable, viral disease has spread all over the globe."</p><p>Sonic sighed, half in sympathy and half in utter unamusement. He could barely go two months without another apocalyptic disaster popping up somewhere, though he was always ready and willing to help. <em>Such is the life of a hero I guess.</em></p><p>"And, uh, how does this relate to...well," he swept his arms to the sides, gesturing at the situation.</p><p>Shadow gave him a look that clearly meant to shut up. Sonic did.</p><p>"As I was <em>saying, </em>this 'Chaotivirus' has already caused the death of almost a half a million and counting. Cures are being tested, but nothing is seeming to work. G.U.N. was even using <em>my own DNA </em>as a last resort to try to stop it, but to no avail. Mobian genetics, specifically my alien-Mobian-hybrid Ultimate Lifeform genetics, just weren't compatible for use, so I came back here to Mobius." He paused again, and a strange look flashed over his features before disappearing again. Guilt? Sonic wasn't sure.</p><p>"As for Silver, he's been working to help rebuild here ever since Eggman up and disappeared after the war," the black hedgehog continued, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "He just so happened to be near the spot I teleported back at and helped me get here."</p><p>Sonic cocked his head to the side. That didn't make sense at all. As much as Shadow would never admit it, Sonic knew he was able to get to this house from just about anywhere on Mobius, and he rarely accepted help from anyone. As if he could read his thoughts, the other glanced away, eyes cast back towards the fire.</p><p>"Shads, for an 'Ultimate Lifeform, you're an awful liar."</p><p>He let out a gruff groan. "Don't use that stupid nickname."</p><p>"You're avoiding the question," Sonic teased. The darker hedgehog slapped the smile off his face.</p><p>Shadow begrudgingly went on, hissing the words with venom.</p><p>"Okay, fine! Silver and I aren't exactly considered law-abiding citizens at the current moment. Both Earth's and Mobius' branches of G.U.N. are after my ass because I wasn't supposed to come back until the humans were sure I wasn't contaminated with the Chaotivirus," he scowled. "You happy?"</p><p>"So, you're on the run from the government. That you work for. And you dragged me into it."</p><p>Shadow snarled.</p><p>
        <em>Aw, shit, here we go again.</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>